


Oh, Did Jinyoung Love the Pain

by PeachMangoPie828



Series: All Aboard The Fluff Train [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, GOT7 as a bunch of college friends, It's all fluff, JJP centric duh, M/M, Pining, my first JJP fic, please be nice to me, ps. don't know how to tag, tiny bit of Markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachMangoPie828/pseuds/PeachMangoPie828
Summary: A series of scenarios where Jinyoung pines for his straight best friend Jaebum, and one where he finds out he was wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my very first JJP fic that I'm posting. It's unbeta-ed because I don't know any beta readers :)) So that's basically a warning that this might not be the best. I still hope you like it and I'll definitely try to do better in the future.

 

 _\-- 01 What?_  
  
Jinyoung lies down on the college dorm room’s living room floor and wonders when it started. What exactly started causing these weird daydreams?  
  
It’s the shoulders.  
  
No, fuck, it’s the dancing.  
  
God no, he seen him dance since the beginning of time. The twin moles?  
  
The whole university and _the guy’s freaking fanclub_ worships those moles, but he can’t even see them all that clearly all the time. Can’t be those.  
  
Jinyoung sits upright to look at the source of the problem. Jinyoung’s bestfriend and roommate, Im Jaebum, is sitting by the coffee table, eating a piece of chicken while watching cartoons. Jaebum stops eating chicken because he feels the intense stare of his best friend boring holes on the side of his face. Jaebum looks at Jinyoung with a questioning look.  
  
Jinyoung growls inwardly as he feels the little flips in his stomach caused just by being looked at by Im Jaebum.  
  
“What?” he asks Jinyoung.  
  
Jinyoung sighs and lies back down on the floor. Jinyoung would like to know the answer to that question as well.  
  
  
_\-- 02 Thoughts_  
  
_He touches those cheeks, dusted by a light pink, with the back of his hand – such a small gesture he hoped, would portray the immense affection in his heart._  
  
Jinyoung closes the book. He can’t even read a sappy romance novel without imagining Jaebum as the leading man – touching Jinyoung’s cheeks, dusted by a light pink –  
  
What the fuck.  
  
Jinyoung leans back in his chair as he presses the palms of his hands to his closed eyes. This has got to stop. He feels like he’s that character from Avenue Q who harbored false hope that his roommate was gay as well.  
  
Jinyoung is pulled away from his thoughts by the feeling of someone’s chin resting on his right shoulder.  
  
“Nyoungie,” says Jaebum, right by his ear. Jinyoung almost falls out of his chair. Luckily, Jaebum catches him by the waist before his butt could hit the floor. Jinyoung’s face is frozen in shock. It feels like he was caught watching porn.  
  
“Are you okay?” asks Jaebum.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” says Jinyoung. _Calm down, it’s not like he can read your thoughts._  
  
  
_\-- 03 Rice_  
  
“Here, the thing to remember about this is quality over quantity,” says Jaebum, shaping a mound of rice on a spoon and using his chopsticks to put pieces of kimchi on top of the mound. He holds the spoon up in front of Jinyoung’s face, ready to feed Jinyoung like a toddler.  
  
Jinyoung wants to scream. Life really is trying to kick him in the balls (It’s succeeding). It isn’t enough that he is crushing (yes, he’s admitted it) on his straight best friend. Their friends had to be assholes who are competitive over things like who could eat the biggest spoonful of food.  
  
“Hyung, stop staring at Jaebum-hyung like he’s the light of your life and eat the rice already,” said Bambam, chuckling. Jinyoung shoot Bambam a glare that _almost_ scares Bambam before begrudgingly opening his mouth so that Jaebum can give feed him the damn rice already.  
  
Jaebum feeds Jinyoung with a smile. Slowly but surely, the whole spoonful was deposited in Jinyoung’s mouth, only leaving a few grains on his lips. As Jinyoung chewed and tried to gulp down the food, he sees Jaebum laughing.  
  
“M-wa?” he tried to ask what Jaebum was laughing about, but the mouth full of food prevented him from fully opening his mouth. A few more seconds and he was able to gulp down the rice.  
  
“There’s something here…” says Jaebum. The elder smiles and touches Jinyoung’s lips causing the younger to freeze. The sensation of Jaebum’s fingers on Jinyoung’s lips is enough to send all the butterflies in Jinyoung’s stomach into a frenzy. Jaebum pulls away to reveal that he has removed several grains of rice that were sticking to Jinyoung’s lips. The elder then eats said grains of rice and smiles at Jinyoung.  
  
More chaos in Jinyoung’s stomach.  
  
He could die now.  
  
  
_\-- 04 3AM_  
  
Im Jaebum smelled of alcohol and grilled meat.  
  
Jinyoung opened the door for him at precisely three in the morning, sleepily cursing as a drunk Jaebum stumbled into the apartment. It’s been two years since Jinyoung’s graduation and he and Jaebum are _still_ room mates and Jinyoung is _still_ crushing on Jaebum.  
  
Jinyoung must be a masochist. That’s the only way to explain all this.  
  
“Fuck hyung, how much did you and Jackson drink?” asked Jinyoung, as he tried to deposit Jaebum onto the elder’s bed. Jaebum falls onto the bed, but not without pulling Jinyoung along with him. After three years of liking his best friend, Jinyoung has never learned. Im Jaebum was always so touchy feely when he was drunk.  
  
Jinyoung silently thanks the gods he had narrowly avoided being as drunk as Jaebum was. Jaebum and Jackson went out to drink for some arbitrary reason. They’d invited Jinyoung, but Jinyoung was so tired from his work at the publishing company, that he conked out on his bed despite telling Jackson and Jaebum that he’d follow after showering.  
  
“S’ma—Just – just about ten bottles,” said Jaebum, cornering Jinyoung so Jinyoung was lying on Jaebum’s bed, between the wall and a very drunk Jaebum. “ _Just_ ten bottles?” Jinyoung chuckled. Jackson and Jaebum have always said they’d wanted to break Youngjae’s record. He stared at his hyung’s face, slightly mesmerized by the smile that wasn’t always there, but at the moment, his drunk hyung did nothing but smile. Without thinking – maybe his subconscious had had enough – Jinyoung found his hand on the elder’s flushed cheek, trying to rub off what looked like a tiny bits of charred meat and a smudge of oil. Three seconds passed before Jinyoung realized what he was doing and stopped himself.  
  
“Let me go get you some water and some medicine for the morning,” says Jinyoung, moving to get up. He was stopped by a hand around his wrist.  
  
“No, I’m fine. Just stay here,” said Jaebum. The words were slightly slurred but that didn’t stop Jinyoung’s heart from skipping a beat at the words _stay here_. Jinyoung watched in bewilderment as the elder kissed (maybe his lips just brushed Jinyoung’s skin) his wrist and placed Jinyoung’s palm back on his cheek. Jinyoung looked up at the ceiling, silently willing for some force to just release him from Jaebum’s still steady but drunk grip, but nothing came.  
  
Jinyoung sighed and just laid back down, feeling the waves of sleep coming to wash over him. He still is very exhausted and the sleepy smile on Jaebum’s face was giving him a warm fuzzy feeling in his heart that lulled him to sleep like a lullaby. The last things he remembered were the warm feeling of Jaebum’s cheek, the smell of soju, and the chuckle of the elder lulling him to sleep.  
  
  
_\-- 05 Basketball_  
  
“Hyung, did something good happen?” asks Yugyeom, as he sits next to Jinyoung on the metal bleachers by the basketball court the seven of them and some other friends are playing at.  
  
Well there is something. He did wake up that morning to a smiling Jaebum, who despite apparently having a wicked hangover, smiled at him and said “Good morning, Jinyoungie,” and asked if he wanted to have breakfast out on that blessed Saturday morning. Jinyoung was surprised, to say the least. Jinyoung was half expecting Jaebum to panic after waking up in a compromising position with him (legs tangled together, bodies flush against each other with Jinyoung’s hand on Jaebum’s neck, and Jaebum’s arms around Jinyoung’s waist), but all he got was a nice good morning and a ridiculous story over breakfast about how Jackson flirted with the whole subway car on the commute back home.  
  
“Hm? Nothing in particular, why?” says Jinyoung, deciding it’s better to not say anything since the incident doesn’t mean anything anyway – even though deep inside he knows he wanted it to. Jaebum is just a really relaxed hyung and best friend.  
  
“You and Jaebum-hyung… you two just seem so relaxed today. I was expecting him to look as miserable as Jackson-hyung over there,” says Yugyeom, looking at a figure sprawled out on a bench. True enough, Jackson is lying down on the bleachers, trying to cheer his roommates Mark and Youngjae on while trying not to throw up. Jinyoung chuckles. “We had a big breakfast, maybe that helped.”  
  
Jinyoung turns his attention to the court when he hears cheering. Jaebum had just made a three point shot. “Damn! Hungover and still good. What the hell, man?” says Brian, giving Jaebum a high five. A feeling of pride swells up in Jinyoung’s chest as he looks at Jaebum. As if sensing Jinyoung’s stare, Jaebum turns to him and smiles, a slight twinkle in his eye. Jinyoung feels his chest tighten.  
  
Jinyoung thinks he’s going to have to live with this pain forever.

 

_\-- 06 Definitely Drunk_

Jaebum and Jinyoung are sitting on a grassy slope near Bambam’s house. They are attending the seniors’ graduation party that Bambam is hosting, but the two working men find that the atmosphere of a large scale college party is already too much for them.

 

“We’re getting old,” says Jinyoung, taking a swig from a bottle of jack that they sneaked out of the house. He hands it to Jaebum. Jaebum smiles and Jinyoung feels something flutter in his stomach. He doesn’t know how long these apparent _feelings_ he has for Jaebum will last, but he’ll be damned if he’s going to end up ruining their friendship by confessing he has not so straight feelings for his straight best friend.

 

“Ha! You might be. I could’ve danced more,” says Jaebum, taking a few gulps from the bottle.

 

“Sure, Mr. ‘please-get-these-college-girls-away-from-me’. I’d think you’d like the company of such young women,” says Jinyoung, grabbing the bottle from Jaebum.

 

“A, they are not _that_ much younger than me. B, It’s not like I chase skirts these days,” Jaebum mumbles the last sentence, too low for Jinyoung to hear. “What was that hyung?” Jinyoung asks, after reducing the contents of the bottle to only half.

 

Jaebum stares at Jinyoung for a while. Jinyoung doesn’t know if it’s because of the alcohol, but Jaebum’s face seems to be getting closer. If Jinyoung didn’t know that Jaebum is straight, Jinyoung would think the elder is going in for a kiss. Jaebum stops leaning in, his face barely an inch away from Jinyoung’s. His stare is intense and it makes Jinyoung gulp.

 

“Hyung?” Jinyoung asks. There was a more articulate question in there somewhere, but Jinyoung is too drunk and confused to organize his muddled thoughts into more words.

 

Jaebum just smiles and stands up. “We should get going. We’re too drunk,” he says. He offers his hand to help Jinyoung up. Jinyoung takes it and the whole walk to the bus stop, Jinyoung just stares at how Jaebum’s fingers are laced with his.

 

Yes, they are definitely drunk.

 

Yes, this is why they are holding hands.

 

It doesn’t make the tightening of his chest any less painful. But maybe, Jinyoung really did love the pain. He looks at Jaebum’s face, eyes tracing the elder’s sharp features, from his jaw to his neck, his shoulders and arms, and finally resting on their intertwined fingers. Jinyoung tries to burn the feeling of Jaebum’s fingers tangled with his into his brain. There is a slight warmth despite their cold sweaty palms. Continuous tiny buzzes of electricity that travel from his fingers then up his arms finally bloom into a warm feeling at the back of his neck and shoulders.

 

Jinyoung looks out the bus window and decides that chest and stomach pain are small sacrifices to pay for the swell of warmth he feels.

 

07 _Kitchen Antics_  
  
It’s Bambam and Yugyeom’s post-graduation get together and the seven of them are crammed inside Mark, Jackson, and Youngjae’s apartment, drinking ‘til kingdom come. Well, most of them are. Jinyoung is just nursing his vodka sprite as he observes everyone getting piss drunk. He is still the unofficial mother of the group, and he’s grown accustomed to be the one dragging his drunk friends to beds and couches after they’ve all had their fill.  
  
It’s been two weeks since Jinyoung rode the bus back home from Bambam’s party with Jaebum. Ever since then, Jinyoung’s resigned himself to the idea that every little thing Jaebum does will make his chest tighten and will make him want to kiss the elder, but of course he doesn’t do that – kiss Jaebum.  
  
He didn’t do that when Jaebum put his chin on his shoulder one Sunday afternoon, dangerously close as his breath tickled Jinyoung’s ear as the younger cooked in their kitchen. He didn’t kiss the elder when Jinyoung found him looking at Simpson’s merchandise on the internet and his smile was the most wonderful thing Jinyoung’s ever seen. Jinyoung didn’t kiss Jaebum when the elder ended up falling asleep with his head on Jinyoung’s lap while Jinyoung read on the couch. The buzzes of electricity and swells of warmth have become all too familiar that Jinyoung missed them when the elder was absent.  
  
Jinyoung stares at a drunk and laughing Jaebum while these thoughts run through his mind. He now knows the truth.  
  
It isn’t just a crush. He’s fallen for his best friend and this cliché situation only burns one fact into his brain: He is royally screwed.  
  
*  
  
A while into the little party, Jinyoung and Jaebum find themselves in the kitchen while everyone else is in the living room, still drinking. Jaebum used a wet cloth to try and take out most of the stain on Jinyoung’s shirt and Jinyoung tries to put an ice pack on Jaebum’s head. A little joke between Bambam and Jackson left Jinyoung with a stained shirt and Jaebum with a bump on his head from laughing too hard.  
  
“You’ve still got some chili sauce on your nose,” says Jaebum.  
  
“Ah yes, wonderful. Why did Bambam even throw that at me again?” asks Jinyoung.  
  
“Jackson was insulting Bambam’s aim,” says Jaebum. A little while ago, Bambam launched a soggy rice cake that landed right in the middle of Jinyoung’s forehead, sliding down his face and ultimately onto his white shirt. There was silence – and then howling laughter. Jinyoung would’ve murdered Bambam if Jaebum wasn’t laughing and Jinyoung thought the sound was akin to angels singing. Unfortunately, Jaebum threw his head back too suddenly and bumped his head on the wall. Jinyoung chuckled at the memory, trying to keep the ice pack steady on Jaebum’s head. The two of them were standing pretty close, each trying to clean up the other. Jinyoung didn’t know why they ended up like this. They could’ve easily just taken care of their own predicaments by themselves. Maybe they were just so used to taking care of each other? After all, they’ve been Jinyoung and Jaebum, Jaebum and Jinyoung, ever since Jinyoung was six and Jaebum was seven.  
  
Jinyoung stares at Jaebum’s face with a hint of worry because he could feel a bump forming on Jaebum’s head.  
  
“There’s still some on your lips,” said Jaebum, trying to wipe off the chili sauce with his finger. “Ah…” Jinyoung let out something akin to a moan. Jinyoung freezes after he hears himself. There are a few probable reasons as to why Jinyoung would have the gall to moan:  
  
A. It’s probably because he liked that Jaebum was touching his lips and as the alcohol makes a nice home in his bloodstream, his inhibitions leave him, and

  
B. Maybe the elder was a little too harsh with the wiping, but Jinyoung knows it’s more because of option A.  
  
Jaebum freezes, his finger almost inside Jinyoung’s mouth. Jinyoung’s face is twisted into a look of horror. That moan was a little too erotic for a complaint due to the harsh treatment of his lips. Jinyoung looks at Jaebum’s face full of shock and he mentally kicks himself. Has he been found out? Is this it?  
  
He mind runs through the different scenarios that this moment could lead to and he feels his heart sink. Thoughts of having to find a new apartment and probably living alone for the rest of his life travel to the forefront of his brain. Jinyoung doesn’t notice that he’s already frowning, but Jaebum does.  
  
Jinyoung was expecting a reprimand from the elder – maybe something along the lines of “Jinyoung-ah, you know I don’t swing that way.” He expected that the elder would give him a short talk about how he loved and accepted Jinyoung, but only as a friend. Jinyoung definitely wasn’t expecting a slow smile to form on the elder’s face, and a pair of lips claiming his chili sauce stained ones – aggressively, he might add. Jinyoung drops the ice packet in favor of gripping and slightly pulling on Jaebum’s soft hair, a little cold due to the ice pack. The rush of blood? Warmth? Electricity? Everything? made his brain short circuit for a few seconds.  
  
“Uhm—what? What are you – we – doing?” Jinyoung asks when he pulls away, only to be pulled back in by Jaebum, his face a centimeter away from Jinyoung’s. “Kissing, obviously. I don’t think I can hold back anymore, Jinyoung-ah,” are the last words Jinyoung hears before he is pushed up against the kitchen counter then lifted up onto it. As if throwing caution (as well as his apparently misguided belief that Jaebum was straight all these years) into the wind, Jinyoung leans down to kiss Jaebum deeper, cupping the elder’s face with both his hands. He feels Jaebum’s hands squeeze his sides and his hips – hands deliciously close to his ass – as if wanting to determine if this little makeout session of theirs isn’t some kind of drunk delusion.  
  
Jinyoung is in heaven. Jinyoung concludes that heaven tastes like spicy rice cakes and soju.  
  
*  
  
Was it two minutes? Ten minutes? Half an hour that they were gone from the living room? It seems like they spent forever making out in the kitchen. After they decided they needed to get back to the living room, with Jinyoung’s lips feeling abused and his heart feeling like it would explode, Jaebum helped him off of the counter.  
  
Jinyoung did not miss the stupid grin on Jaebum’s face…  
  
And maybe Jaebum didn’t miss the stupid grin on Jinyoung’s either.  
  
Jinyoung could still feel the slight pain in his lower back from being pushed against the counter.  
  
Oh, did Jinyoung love the pain.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Bonus Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of extra moments that Jinyoung didn't know about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's just a few scenes that I wrote just as extra...stuff. :D

  
_\--04.5 Jackson + Jaebum + 10 bottles of soju_  
  
Jackson’s and Jaebum’s heads are hanging low as Jackson pours another two shots of soju for the both of them. What was supposed to be a fun Friday night out as Triple J (something Jackson came up with) has transformed into a Jackbum drinking session.  
  
“I thought Jinyoungie was coming?” asks Jackson, downing his shot. They’re on their seventh bottle of soju between the two of them. Maybe this would be the night that they would break Youngjae’s record of five soju bottles for a single person.  
  
“I tried calling him but he isn’t answering. He must’ve crashed once he got home. He’s been really busy these days,” says Jaebum, also downing his shot. He then refills their glasses.  
  
“Oh. Aw man, I kinda miss how silly he gets when he’s drank too much beer and soju,” says Jackson.  
  
“Me too. I miss him,” Jaebum says with a sigh. Jackson’s eyebrows rise up, his face looking sillier with his raised eyebrows and angry red cheeks.  
  
“Hyung, you two live together. You two have been attached at the hip since you were seven. How could you miss him?” asks the younger.  
  
“I just… it doesn’t feel the same these days. I don’t like it when he’s not around. He’s been really busy at the publishing company lately, you know? I have to eat dinner by myself a lot. We never get to talk, and on Sundays he used to let me sleep on his lap, but now, he always has his laptop on his lap,” says Jaebum. Jackson – even in his drunken state – does not miss that audible sigh the other man releases.  
  
“That’s so cute hyung! You sound like a neglected girlfriend,” says Jackson with his signature hyena laugh. Jaebum covers his face in his hands, he could barely feel his cheeks.  
  
“Have you told him yet?” asks Jackson.  
  
“Told who what?” asks Jaebum.  
  
“Told Jinyoungie that you like him.”  
  
In that moment, Jaebum felt like the sky opened up and some kind of clarity just came to him along with the feeling of wanting to vomit all the soju and meat he’s consumed.

 

 

_\-- 05.5 Everyone – Jinyoung + Burgers_

“I fucking knew it!” shouts Yugyeom, standing up to emphasize the emotion in his voice. He looks around the family restaurant and apologetically bows to the families in nearby booths with their children, and sinks back down into his seat, hiding himself.

 

“Anyway, as I was saying, I called this meeting to discuss the budding romance between Jaebum-hyung and Jinyoung,” says Jackson, giving Yugyeom a look.

 

“I thought you just wanted to eat burgers? Isn’t it cheat day today?” asks Mark, eating a fry. “Well yes. That and cooing about how cute Jaebum-hyung is with Jinyoungie,” says Jackson, sipping on soda.

 

“Yugyeom totally called it. He told me he could see Jinyoung-hyung’s eyes practically turn into hearts when Jaebum-hyung scored that three point shot,” says Bambam, before taking a huge bite out of his burger. “Yeah! I asked if anything happened, but he wouldn’t tell me anything. What happened hyung?” Yugyeom asks Jaebum.

 

“We may have woken up together because I forced him down onto the bed when I got home after Jackson and I drank,” says Jaebum, cue the round of teasing from the five other guys in the booth. “We totally broke your record that night,” Jackson tells Youngjae. “Mark-hyung told me you two did ten bottles. So basically, five bottles each. You haven’t beaten my record hyung, only reached it,” says Youngjae, smiling sunnily at his hyung. Jackson just sips at his soda, narrowing his eyes at a laughing Mark.

 

“I can’t believe it. It’s finally happening!” says Yugyeom, bringing everyone back to the topic. “What’s finally happening?” asks Jaebum. “Yugyeom has been shipping you and Jinyoung-hyung since we met you guys. You haven’t noticed? He’s always smiling like an idiot in the background when there are pictures of you and Jinyoung-hyung,” says Bambam, teasingly poking Yugyeom’s cheek. Yugyeom doesn’t deny it and just scratches the back of his head.

 

“So how are we going to do it?” asks Jackson.

 

“Do what?” asks Mark.

 

“Jinyoungie and Jaebum! JJ? JJ PROJECT!” says Jackson excitedly. The nickname makes Yugyeom squeal and Youngjae laugh loud enough for people to start looking.

 

“I’m hosting the senior’s grad party at my house on the weekend! Make you move there, Jaebum-hyung,” says Bambam, smiling.

 

 

 

_\-- 07.5 Drunk Mark_

Youngjae sits back down at the coffee table in the living room of his, Mark, and Jackson’s apartment, a furious blush spread across his cheeks.

 

“Oh! Youngjae-hyung, you’re drunk? You don’t get drunk that easily,” says Yugyeom, poking his hyung’s blushing face. “I thought you were going to get some soda from the kitchen?” asks Mark. “Jae probably forgot why he was at the kitchen,” chuckles Jackson.

 

“I didn’t. It’s just… Jaebum-hyung and Jinyoung-hyung…they were kind of making out in the kitchen,” says Youngjae, a smile slowly forming on his face. Yugyeom squeals and falls to the floor in shock. Bambam fans his best friend’s face and says, “Someone get this male fujoshi a glass of water.” Mark laughs and downs a shot of soju in celebration.

 

“You mean those two have been making out for the better part of the past hour?” asks Mark, pouring everyone a celebratory shot of soju. The five men chuckle and clink shot glasses to celebrate the success of JJ Project. They hear a moan coming from the direction of the kitchen and decide that the music should be louder.

 

“Those two are so cute! Don’t you think so, hyung?” Jackson asks Mark as the younger drunkenly puts his arm around Mark’s shoulder. “They sure are. You know what else is cute?” asks Mark, facing Jackson. “What?” asks Jackson.

 

“You.” Mark playfully pokes Jackson’s cheek, smiling at Jackson with his sharp white teeth on display.

 

Jackson feels his heart skip a beat.


End file.
